Possessive
by Millia91
Summary: Guy's back from a solo mission, Lee is waiting for him while taking care of his sensei's house... he would never imagine his sensei will come back in this state...


I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto

Guy&Lee fic DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ ;)

WARNING! Age gap difference (Guy's 30 yrs old and Lee's 16 yrs old) Blood, Gore and torture are involved, Sexual content ahead.

The story will be oscillating between Guy's and Lee's Pov.

Guy's Pov…

The night was really silent and dark, i was drenched with sweat and blood, the blood wasn't mine... it was from my victim from a mission that i was assigned, a "B" ranked one, normally i execute this kind of missions quick and clean without all the blood that i have on me and on my hands now, but this time the target struggle too much, was a drug dealer and was a raper so all of this combined plus i was really pissed off with him because you where his next target, he was planning to capture you, starve you rape you, then mutilate you and eat you...I beat the shit out of him senseless, tie him up on a chair, i get closer to him with a large knife, he was horrifying, trembling with fear, begging me to not torture him, but it was too late, i cut his fingers... one by one, then cut both of his hands in a slowly manner, i proceed to cut out his tongue, making him choke with his own blood, by this point the man was screaming for mercy and i was covered in blood, i knew i was being cruel but this have to be done for Lee's sake... i get closer to the agonizing man and whisper in his ear - ** _So, Do you like to eat people when they are still alive uh?_** \- i say in a cold tone as i stab him on the stomach - ** _You will regret to put your eyes on MY Lee, the only thing you'll eat are your own entrails_** \- i say in a deathly low tone as i put my right hand inside of the hole that i created with the large knife and get some of his intestines and put them on his mouth... i let him suffer without touching him anymore, lying there on the chair, loosing blood, when i consider it was enough i extrangle him so hard, looking at him in the eyes in a evil way that i didn't even know i have and i didn't stop until i chopped his head off... sprinkling me with blood, making me a bloody mess and the floor too, i didn't mind either, his blood was the proof that he was death now, i get over my house, that was currently taking care by you, i get in, close the door, and let my bag fall on the floor... i saw throw the window that the moon was full and somehow orange almost red... i was about to get on to the bathroom and then you just came out of it... you look very surprised, horrifying at my current state, i can see the fear in your innocent eyes as you look at my dripping-sweat-sticky blood form, your facial expression was like you where seeing an evil monster.

Lee's Pov…

I was bathing when I heard the sound of the front door is open. I thought that you were come back from your mission and I bath as fast as possible so that I could greet you. But when I come out, I see you cover in blood and wearing such an angry, evil face. My eyes widen at that sight and I shivered, then I come out the bathroom and touching your clothes in scare- ** _Sensei... Wha... Is that blood? Are you injured?_** \- You didn't response immediately, it seems you're in thoughts, but then you answer me- **_Don't touch me, you'll get dirty…-_** and with that you get quickly to your bathroom, I was really worry about you sensei because it wasn't your doing but the only thing clear here it's that you were truly disturbed…

Guy's Pov…

I get in the bathroom without looking at your face, close the door behind me, i stripped from my clothing in a couple of seconds, throwing them in the laundry (Yep Guy has a laundry and a clothing dryer on the bathroom for some kind of overly too much dirty-mission-clothing) and get on the shower cabin open up the faucet letting the water rinse off the dirt, sweat and blood off my body, as i start to soap himself and clean my hair i was on deep toughs, about what i had just done, and about how i have to deal with it and deal with a caring- worrying Lee, all of this was making me sick in my stomach, because i NEVER done such a thing before, don't get me wrong, I've killed people before, but NEVER torture someone until reach death, sure that man deserve all of that shit, but it still disturbed me how easily i can torture someone without any hesitation, i would never let ANYONE to hurt my beloved pupil, but this side of mine still make me feel sick... Getting done, i go out from the shower stall not even caring to dry myself as i put a bathrobe, outing of the bathroom i get directly on the fridge and getting a bottle of bear, just to try to get relaxed, then i notice that you where on the living room, i open the bear bottle and get some swigs of it, letting the alcohol enter on my system, walking to the living room

Lee's Pov…

I sit on the sofa, more and more scared than anything, deep in my thought. I can see that it isn't Guy-Sensei's blood and he was killing someone. I know that it's part of being a shinobi but it still make me feel sick, the idea of you covered in blood... Then I saw you come out with a bathrobe and grab some beer and walking to the living room, I move a little and patting the sofa as a gesture you to sit down with me. You take the hint and sit with me - ** _Don't be scared Lee, that wasn't my blood_** \- you say simply as you take another swig of the beer bottle. - ** _Sensei... I know it isn't your blood now... It was your enemy's, right...?_** -I ask in nervous as I don't have courage to look at you. My mind is full of the sight of you covered in blood... - ** _You are afraid of me don't you?_** \- you say simply, directly to the point ** _\- What do you think that i do to get on the house like a red squished tomato?-_** Guy-Sensei ask drinking some more. I take a deep breath as look at you in the eyes. I can almost see the image of myself in your eyes - ** _Guy-sensei, you have to understand this... I don't afraid of you or disgusting at you... Killed someone is a part of being a shinobi... But it's hard..._** -I look down the sofa and whispered - ** _It's hard to image you covered in blood…_**

Guy's pov…

 ** _I see...-_** i take another swig of beer ** _\- Then you're disturbed... well I'm disturbed on myself too so...-_** i drink some more. - ** _Why sensei? Did you kill someone that you shouldn't...?_** \- Lee look at me in worry. He never see me in this state and never see me drinking beer before, he's probably confused by this. - ** _Well no, i kill the right target, it's just...-_** This time i drink all the content of the beer bottle and put it down on the coffee table - **_Things get out of hand, he was a drug dealer, kidnaper too, he likes to torture his victims, eat them alive and you where his next target... i heard him talking with his allies planning how to capture you he said something like "He looks like the innocent type, i want him, i want to make him cry, starve him and fuck him until he can´t even feel me, then when he things that nothing can get worst, in that moment i will torture him until he scream for mercy or want to die, at that point i will eat him alive, oh his skin looks so soft and his flesh would be so good to eat, his blood will be like the most expensive champagne, oh i will enjoy this"...- i make a pause and look at you in the eyes- I get so fucking mad...i kill all his allies, i beat him senseless until he begs for mercy, that obviously didn't give him...-_** I spoke drily, getting mad at the tough of him having you, I saw how your facial expressions change, first you get uneasy then your face contorted in horror, wide eyes in terror, trembling with fear.

Lee's Pov…

I heard that what the enemy that you had killed wanted to do with me and I shivered. I never think such psycho would lay his eyes on me. Then I can't help but touch the hand that you were recasting on your knee - ** _So... You don't want me to touch you when you come back...-_** You answer me uneasy and quietly - ** _Because it was his blood and i don't want you to get dirty... plus i torture him so i didn't feel like touch your pure being with my dirty hands...-_** Guy-Sensei say looking on his hands with a sad smile. I took a deep breath to hold my tears as I grab your hand with both of mine and bring it to my cheek - ** _Guy-sensei... Your hand are big, strong and also warm, just like you... I don't care how cruel you can be with enemy; I just want to know that these hands protect your most important person. That's all I need to know..._** -I whispered and kisses each other one by one gently. - **_Lee..._** \- You look at me breathless as i kiss your hands, but it seems that you still don't want me to touch them … you take them away from my face- **_Please don't, I've made so terrible things with them hours ago-_** You say somehow more sad, at this I crawl toward you and hug you tight, somehow sitting on your lap ** _. -Sensei please... I'm not scared at you; please don't stay away from me like this…-_** I beg you softly **_\- Oh Lee...-_** You hold me back holding your own tears ** _\- I'm not going to stay away from you it's just like i feel myself so dirty..._** \- Your voice sounds shaking and thick with sadness - ** _But you are acting just like that Guy-sensei...-_** I said as I buried my face against your shoulder try to hold back my tears. - ** _Lee you still don't know how cruel and evil i can be..._** \- You look directly on my eyes ** _\- How selfish i am_** –I feel how my tears soak my face- ** _Guy-sensei... I really don't care about it... All I care is you won't do that to me, please Guy-sensei...-_** At this state I'm crying and trembling **_-I can't bear the one I love seeing himself as a monster…_**

Guy's Pov…

 ** _-Did you what?!-_** I was in shock and i feel my face all red, I can't believe what my ears had just heard… - ** _What do you mean?-_** Then you realized what you had said as you covered your mouth with blushing face and stand up, you don't dare to look at me for some reason, my heart it's beating so fast, knocking hard on my ribcage. - ** _Lee... come here_** \- I gesture you to sit in my lap- **_Did you mean what you say?_** \- I ask you gently, things can't be left like this, I look at you took a deep breath and come and sit in my lap again with your back facing me, you rest your hands of your knee and murmured **_-Yes I do mean that... You must be disgusted at me...-_** My eyes get wide with your answer, but I calm down myself, I have the best way to handle this. **_-Oh no Lee i will never be disgusted by you-_** i say ruffling your hair ** _\- I feel so flattered when you say such a thing_** \- I assure you - **_You are so perfect, caring and loving_** \- I whisper as I caress your hair, then I can't resist.. I hold you tight as I breathe deep in your hair, overwhelmed by the sweet scent of it. Your eyes widen and you gasped as i hold you tight and smelled your hair. The smell of the beer from my mouth make you dizzy a little, I feel it. **_-Guy-sensei... Are you...?-_** You trembled **_\- Am i?-_** I ask you as i smell some more of your hair and neck **_-Sensei... Are you...-_** You said softly and then silent yourself again. - ** _Tell me_** \- I said as i smell your neck and hold you in a loving and protective manner, still my heart beat so hard and fast that I thought that it would explode inside of my ribcage. You gulped and took a deep breath - ** _Do you... Love me too...? -_** I feel my face hot with your question, but I decide to be honest, that's was my resolve - ** _Of course i do_** \- I say in a strangely natural manner- ** _I will do anything for you-_** You look at me in disbelieved and then you started to cry, at this my heart get ripped of your sad crying, I get anxious, desperate to give truth to my statement- **_Don't cry Lee please believe me_** \- I frame your face with my hands ** _\- I'm in love with you...-_** I say softly as i hold you again - ** _Oh Guy-sensei..._** -You hug me tight as you cry loudly against my shoulder **_-I love you too...! I'm in love with you since the first time I saw you...!-_** My heart swelled with warmth and blissful joy - **_Lee my Lee_** \- i kiss all over your face- **_I love you more than life itself!-_** We spend hour just crying and whispering sweet nothings and how much we love each other. As we calm down, you dry my tears and yours with your tiny fingers, such a cute gesture of yours, and said in nervous - ** _Guy-sensei... What if... I want you to do something that that raper was planned to do with me...?-_** You have a cute red tone on your cheeks, but I was flummoxed with what you just said - ** _I could never do such a things to you!-_** I say firmly, I was so surprised by this ** _\- No Guy-sensei, I mean..._** -You grab my hand and press it against your body - ** _You said he want to fuck me... I want you to do that... I mean...-_** You said with your face all flushed with embarrassment…Oh well… I'm fucking shocked now ** _\- Lee!-_** I get my face all red ** _-Are you sure about it?-_** Fuck I was wordless ** _\- Guy-sensei... I know there is a lot of people want to rape me because I'm a virgin... Then if you make me not virgin anymore, I would be safe right...?_** \- You look deep in my eyes with a tiny of lust inside yours; I didn't expect such an answer of you, and it have languid arousal effect on me… **_\- I don't think that makes sense but…-_** I say as i grope your butt ** _\- We will take it slow and easy-_** I assure you as I keep groping your butt ** _\- Mmm Guy-sensei..._** \- You where moaning as you pull down my bathrobe reveal my tanned shoulder. You press your face against it and lick it a little. i carry you to my bedroom as i kiss you deep on your lips, then put you gently on my bed, you gulped in nervous as you hold your hands against your chest. This is your first time so you get really nervous and shy…- ** _Lee you don't have to force yourself to this, if you aren't ready i understand, i can wait-_** I say softly- **_N... No Guy-sensei, I just get nervous because I never do this before! I really want to do this with you! I get panicked because I'm afraid that you don't want to have sex with me-_** How a human being can be this adorable? Lee you will be the end of me…

\- **_Lee i want to do this more than anything, and it's normal to get like this when you are virgin, it's okay i will be gentle with you and if you need to stop tell me, you're in control...-_** i say as i kiss your lips deep and slowly. i slide my tongue as you open your lips slightly, tasting you, savoring your sweet clean taste, I can feel you groaning softly while you rub your tongue against mine as you try to take my bathrobe off. I take my bathrobe off exposing myself to you ** _\- I hope you like me this naked-_** i say as i throw the bathrobe careless in a corner on the room - ** _Ooohhh your muscular body... I love it...-_** You moaned as you roam your hands everywhere on my body. I moan a little as I feel your hands on my skin- **_I want to see your body as well…-_** I whisper licking my upper lip, you took a deep breath and sit up a little so that you could take off your T-shirt and short. It seems you don't have a habit to wear a boxer so you get really nervous when you throw the pants on the floor, at this fact I was beyond of aroused now ** _…- No underwear? How kinky_** \- I say as i put you on my lap- **_You're so cute and your skin is so soft...-_** I roamed my hands on your body. – ** _Sensei… please…_** \- you moaned as you straddles and rubbed against my lap, I growled and start to kiss you deep and wet as i grope your ass cheeks, massaging them, teasing the cute virgin pink hole of yours, you move your hips against my fingers and moaned in need then you bite my shoulder to calm down a little, i moan in lust **_\- Seems you're sensitive down here_** \- I say as i still teasing your pink hole, you get more louder and try to impale yourself on my fingers ** _\- Take it easy i have to prep you first_** \- i say as i pull you down on the bed then get on your chest to lick and suck your nipples, you trashed against the bed - ** _Nnnm... Ahhh...-_** Your moans sent a jolt of pleasure on my cock, i get down kissing and licking the skin i can reach until i have your member in front on my lips- Let me taste you- i whisper as i suck the tip gently then enfulge you in my mouth. You yelped in surprise but then you just melted against my mouth, getting wet as I suck on you, your smell it's more intense, musky sweet smell, your taste it's so sweet, warm so good, I love it to no end so i bob my head up and down to your dick feeling you pulse and throb in my mouth, I get more way faster, making you more vocal, more loud, I hum against your cock as ii lap my tongue on it, making you cry on pure pleasure, making you write against my mouth, moaning a variations of " _Please, more, yes, Sensei_ " listening to your sweet and hot moans make my cock swell out of pure need ... I hear something that makes me lose all the control I had ** _. -Sensei ... aah inside ... mnh inside me aah ... It's pulsing it's… aah hot ...-_** you moaned in a sweet way not knowing what to do with these hot sensations, at this I grab lubricant from the bedside table, sparse a generous amount between my fingers while still sucking your cock, and I put a finger noticing how hot you are, like throbbing and contracting inside, I put the second moving them, finding your sweet spot, causing you to ejaculate a lot in my mouth, however I drink all your sweet and milky sperm, I release your cock from my mouth, while I pull out my fingers from your insides, I caress your tighs, licking my lips to position myself and introduce myself to you gently, slowly, inch by inch, seeing as your face has an expression between pleasure and pain, I get still, spend minutes until you start to move, hold your hips to move slowly, then fast, listening as the room fills with my grunts, your moans and our skins slapping, you're so narrow, soft and warm that I cannot control myself - ** _Oh baby, you squeeze me so good mmnh ..._** \- your hips move along with mine, in a few minutes our movements become more erratic and without remedy you come to your orgasm staining our bellies - **_Guy Ah Sensei aaanh mmnh!-_** You where squeezing me deliciously making me reach my climax filling you with my hot thick sperm groaning as I rode my own orgasm **_– Mine…-_** I moan in possessive way holding you tight, as we calm down I slide off your body slowly, you moaned at this because of your sensitiveness as I am, we held each other then I snuggled your neck making you giggle – **_I love you my dear Lee-_** I kiss your lips tenderly ** _– I love you too Guy-Sensei_**


End file.
